


Bruce ain't slick

by Clemi2Nico



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, F/M, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a good brother, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng owns a Bakery, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clemi2Nico/pseuds/Clemi2Nico
Summary: Marinette has set up a bakery in Gotham after settling down. As the new Guardian she has chosen to try to help one of the darkest cities in the only ways she knows how: baking, designing and of course....being a hero.Continuation of Papa Hood meet Mama Marinette, saw more things that gave me plot bunnies for this so here we are!
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 245





	1. Sassy Alfred

Smiling Marinette hands the box of pastries to the woman, waving her out. Sitting down just behind the counter she pulls out her sketchbook, flipping to the last page. Pulling out the pencil she starts adding to and editing the gala dress.  
“Mari the cookies are done!” Tiki calls from the kitchen. Closing her book and pushing back she quickly heads into the kitchen.  
Pulling on an apron and oven mitts, she turns the timer off - it still has two minutes left - and takes out the tray. Using a spatula, she starts transferring them to a cooling rack, setting the empty tray in the sink. Walking back to the ovens she pulls out another tray, this one covered with cheese bread. She takes the bread and places it onto a plate to bring up front alongside the already cooled cakes. Dropping the empty tray into the sink with the others, she smiles as Tikki and Pollen each take one of the honey cakes and settle down on top of the fridge. Holding up two pieces of cheese bread, she giggles as Plagg dive bombs for them, swallowing one whole and carrying the other on his back to his hidey hole. Before heading out front, she checks the small tray of snacks she left for the kwamis - Nooroo still has some of their blueberry pie, Duusu his nut cake and Wayzz still has some green tea cakes.  
Nodding to herself she picks up the plates and walks back out front. Flashing a smile to the group walking in, she carefully adds the pastries and bread to their spots, setting the empty plates out of sight before walking to the back of the display case. Marinette takes in the group standing before her; a beautiful red haired woman sitting in a wheelchair and a tall black haired man with blue eyes and a large grin. The third person of the group looks very similar to the other male - except he seems to barely be awake. Leaning down, she pulls out one of the espresso cakes she made this morning and holds the plate out to the tired male.  
“This should help,” Marinette shakes her head when he goes to reach for his wallet. “You need this more than I need the money for it. Don’t worry.”  
The male slowly nods, taking a bite of the cake. His azure eyes widen, before he scarfs the rest of it down, pulling laughter from his brother. “Well I know where to find you now.” He turns bright blue eyes on her, laughter still clear in his features. “I’m Dick, this is Barbara and my little brother Tim. We are looking for a cake for our youngest brother.”  
“Nice to meet you! I’m Marinette.” She gestures them over to the counter, pulls out a different sketchbook, and opens it to a new page. She grabs a few of the pastries and sets them out for the group, handing a plate of espresso and coffee cakes to Tim. “What does this brother like?”  
“Killing?” Tim whispers, dodging the smack.  
“He loves animals, even rescued a cow and went vegetarian.” Barbara jumps in, wheeling closer to the counter, taking one of the macarons. “He tends to be a little hard to get used to.”   
“Rescued a cow?” Marinette laughs, making a few notes on the paper. “What kind of cake, two layered or one?”  
“Two layered, there’s a lot of us. Ummm...Tim you know what flavor he would like?”  
Tim looks up at Dick, cheeks sticking out a little from the cake. Rolling her eyes Barbara pulls out her phone quickly typing away, not even a minute later it pings.  
“He likes honey and za’atar.”  
“Arabic spread. I could make a simple honey cake, with za’atar sandwiches?” Marinette asks, sketching out a quick view of what the cake should look like. With the extra notes on the side.   
“That looks perfect!” Dick exclaims, “How much?”  
Marinette smiles, before cataloging the ingredients and time. Pencil tapping at her chin. “When is this all needed?”  
“August ninth.”  
“About one hundred,” she states, putting the notebook away. “You can pay part now or the full amount the day of.”  
“The day of, is fine.” Dick states, “But can we get some pastries to go?”  
Laughing she quickly pulls out a box and adds the requested items. Ringing them up, she hands them each their own boxes, slipping a MDC card into Barbara’s box. She waves them out as Tim and Dick start arguing about something.  
“I like the tall one!” Tikkit exclaims, rushing out the back as soon as the door shuts, the other kwamis chasing her. “He has a creative spirit.”  
“Really?” Marinette questions, smiling down at the group sitting on the counter around her sketchbook. “That was Dick Grayson, he used to be a part of the Flying Graysons - a trapeze group.” She switches back to the other sketchbook, softly brushing Nooroo’s head as they continue to eat some of the blueberries from the pie. “His parents were killed, then he was adopted by Bruce Wayne.”  
“That explains the speck of darkness in him,” Plagg mumbles around his cheese.  
“Well, the tired one has a good protector’s sole.” Wayzz states, sipping his tea. “Willing to do whatever is needed to protect others.”  
“Tim Drake, also adopted by Bruce Wayne.” Marinette affirms, flipping to a new page and starting a completely new dress. “Not much else known about him.”  
“Did you do research on everyone important?” Nooroo inquires softly, large purple eyes peeking up at her.  
“When I realized where we were going, I did research on the city. Bruce Wayne is about as big as Batman and his team.” Sapphire blue twinkles as she glances up at Duusu. “Bruce Wayne is said to be a serial adopter. He lost his own parents when he was young, so he connects with orphans.”  
Duusu’s eyes get large, his hands on his cheeks as he does a little twirl. His tail feathers quivering, “Oh! The emotions! Such strong protective emotions!” Duusu cries, falling onto Marinette’s open palm. “Tell me we can meet him! I want to!”  
The whole group laughs, Duusu still staring up at Marinette with large eyes. His hand on his forehead, looking up at her upside down. Marinette giggles, lifting him up to nuzzle against her cheek.  
“We can see,” she counters. “I will send out a card with the cake and sandwiches. Fate will decide if you get to meet him.”  
The three weeks pass by quickly. Only one mishap, letting Pollen near the honey mixture - she spilled half of it trying to eat a small bit. She had also received a commission from Barbara for a dress for the Wayne Gala in December. Their first meeting would be that weekend. Barbara commissioned a new suit for her date too, made to match.   
She boxed up the labaneh za’atar sandwiches, tying the boxes together with red and green ribbon - each of them closed with a honey yellow ribbon, the boxes a black that reflects blue when the light hits it. She places a MDC card in between the two boxes, smiling at Duusu who cheers before going back to eating with the others.  
She walks out front, setting the box tower on the back counter. Pulling out her sketchbook and flipping it to the ideas for Barbara and her date - his a simple black suit with an interkit vest. The ringing of the door causes her to glance up, wide blue eyes stare back at her as she catches sight of the dark red leather jacket she had made for Red Hood. A smirk pulls at the corner of her lips as she closes the sketchbook with a snap.   
“Oh goodness, I fucked up.”   
“Well if it makes you feel better, I already figured out Batman.” She smiles, placing the two boxes on the counter. “After that it was kind of easy.”  
“Well, not my fault then!” Jason laughs stepping up to the display case. “What else do you have? Before I go and check out.”  
“Take a look,” She gestures to the display case. Turning back around she pulls out another box, filling this one up with a variety of baklava, basbousa, and kanafeh. Tying this one up in just red and green ribbon, she sets it next to the other two. Turning back to Jason, holding an empty box. “Ready?”  
“Yeah,” As he mentions each one she efficiently packs them up, tying this box with red and green ribbon. Placing it with the other three, quickly ringing him up for the last box and the two requested. At the price, he blinks at her before glancing down then back up at her. “Shouldn’t it be more?”  
“That box is my birthday present to Damian. He inspired me to branch out to different culture’s pastries.” Jason nods holding out a card, she quickly checks him out, handing him the stacked one and taking the other two in her own arms.   
“Lead the way hero,” Jason rolls his eyes at her before stepping out. Alfred opens the back door, Jason setting the tower down before turning back and taking the two from her. Alfred nods at the two before walking back to the front of the car, a small smile flashing at Jason. “Don’t be a stranger.”  
He steps up closer to her, staring down at her. “You asking for my company?”  
“I’m asking to see you again.” She giggles, popping onto her toes she brushes a kiss against his cheek before walking back into the shop. Jason stares after her, hand slightly raised.  
“Master Jason, will you be walking home or getting into the car?”  
Twisting around he slams the door behind him, covering his face with a hand. “Please don’t mention this Alfred.”  
“Of course not Master Jason.” Alfred smiles, “Not a word.”


	2. Hood won't let History repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When faced with a familiar situation, Jason must make a decision. Does he try to call in Batman or someone new?

Jason curses, forcing himself to his feet. Scorching blue eyes pin on the Joker and his five goons, shifting to keep Red Robin and Damian behind him - feeling the blood slipping down his face. The Joker steps closer, swinging a familiar crowbar at his side. Searing green eyes dance over a sickening wide smile. When one of the goons steps too close, Red Hood throws one of his last batarangs, slicing into the man’s neck. The goon falls back with a yell, hands pressed on his neck to stem the bleeding.   
“Hood,” Robin calls. His voice cracking slightly, seeping with fatigue. “Red won’t wake up.”  
“Fuck!” Hood’s eyes glare harder into Joker, cursing Batman in his head - who goes off Earth without a quick way back for emergencies! “Oracle, where’s our back up?”   
“Too far,” her voice cracks across their coms. “Fifteen minutes out.”  
“Don’t want to stay and play?” Joker laughs, flinging a second crowbar at the three bats. Jason crossing his arms to take the hit, he falls to one knee - ribs protesting. Joker walks closer, eyes dancing. “Let’s play like we did before!”  
Jason growls, trying to force himself up as Joker swings down at his head. The crowbar flies out of his hand, clanking as it lands on the grown. They both turn to see a young woman standing to the side swinging a yo-yo, electric blue eyes popping out from behind a red domino mask, dark . A dark crimson crop-top with long sleeves, tapering into her wrist, covered with black polka dots. Black cargo pants that tuck into black combat boots, both with the same dark crimson piping around pockets and seams.   
“Who are you?”  
“Ladybird.” She flicks her wrist, the yo-yo flinging out and wrapping around the five goons - their heads knocking into each other’s, knocking them all out. With another flick of her wrist, the yo-yo releases their bodies before flying back to her. She places it at her hip before jumping at Joker, who has pulled out a hidden gun. Joker lifts his hand, a laugh falling from his lips as he pulls the trigger.  
“NO!” Jason yells trying to twist around, the bullet heading straight for Robin and Red Robin. A bright green light flashes behind him, slightly blinding him as a strange word echoes. Blinking he sees a green dome surrounding him and his brothers. Jason’s body falls more to the ground, his eyes going back to the fight.  
Ladybird twisting and flipping, her yo-yo flying around as she seems to play with Joker. Who in fact seems to be getting more furious as all his swings and shots miss her. Finally, Ladybird is able to get in close - with a twist, her upper body falling forward as her leg comes up and slams into Joker’s lower jaw. The Joker’s head snaps back with a crack before collapsing like a marionette doll.  
Rushing over the woman taps the shell like dome and it shatters into green light as she falls down to her knees next to Jason. Soft hands covered in fingerless black gloves feel around his head. Sighing softly she nods before standing up and rushing to his brother’s sides. Jason forces his body to move, blue eyes following her as she carefully pulls the bloody form of Red Robin into her lap. Ladybird offers a gentle smile to Robin who is still grasping onto Red’s hand, his own face covered with bruises and blood.  
“Hold on, just let me heal him and then I should be able to help you.” Ladybird states, her voice like a fresh breeze. Jason pulls his body over to slump next to Robin, his right arm wrapping around the young man’s shoulder. A pink light seeps from Ladybird’s hands into Red’s head, his whole body seeming to slump further into her hold. They both watch as the cuts and bruises start to close up and age - almost as if they are being fast forward. Ladybird leans back, brushing Red’s hair from his face before gently laying him onto Jason’s lap. Climbing over Red Robin’s body she settles next to Robin. “This won’t take as long, both of you aren’t hurt too bad. But Robin, your broken ribs worry me.” Holding her hand out, waiting for the young man to place his own in it. Green eyes twitch over to Hood, searching for something - Jason nods at him, squeezing his shoulders. Slowly he places his gloved hand onto her palm, green eyes now watching her. The same pink light leaves her hands, now cupping his one, and sinks into his body. After a moment Robin sits up straighter, his eyes wide behind his black mask.  
Ladybird pulls her hand back, blue eyes falling to Jason. He just shakes his head at her. “Just tired, nothing that could kill me.”  
“Where is Nightwing or Batman?”  
“Nightwing is in his own city and B is off Earth.” Her face pinches, before she closes her eyes and breathes deeply. “Oracle said our back up is ten minutes away now.”  
“Batman needs to get his act together.” Ladybird states, slowly standing up. “Do you need help getting Red Robin somewhere?”  
“No we will be fine.” Jason states, groaning as he stands up - trying to lift his younger brother up with Robin’s help.  
“Jason so help me!” Ladybird sighs with a shaking head. Stepping up she easily lifts Red’s body into her arms, his body looking large against her body. “Just tell me where to take him.”  
“I...what?”  
“Not having this conversation right now. Are you actually wanting to wait around for the cops or do you want to leave?”  
Robin tilts his head, eyes narrowing slightly. Turning back to Jason, he jerks his head slightly. Sighing he nods before jerking his thumb over his shoulder, then turning around he quickly leads them away as the sound of sirens gets louder. Twenty minutes later they are standing inside the batcave, Alfred and Barbara staring at Ladybird as she walks in still carrying the sleeping Red Robin.   
“Hello, I’m Ladybird.” She says, smiling at them before placing the young man on a table pointed out to her. Stepping back she lets Robin and Alfred rush to him, Alfred checking over any injuries and Robin checking his vitals.  
Jason walks up and stands next to her, ignoring Barbara’s look. Ladybird smirks up at him, eyes sparkling. “Why do you know who I am?”  
“I told you already Jason, Bruce isn’t as slick as he thought.” A giggle escaped her as his whole face slackens in shock. “Guess you aren’t the only heroes around hmm?”  
Popping up on her toes she plants a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, smiling brightly as he flushes. Spinning around she disappears from the cave, leaving Jason staring after her.  
“Todd?” Damian walks up next to him, his bruised face staring up at him. Jason smiles softly down at him, ruffling his hair.  
“What’s up Baby Bird?”  
“Who was that? Why did she show up to help us?” Damian leans into the touch - his eyes still slightly haunted from their ambush earlier.  
“A hero for everyone,” he chuckles. Pulling Damian closer he leads them over to Tim and Barbara, nodding at Alfred as the two brothers settle down to wait for Tim to wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by my mother, Lisa.


	3. Working Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gets a panicked call from his little brother, what does a good big brother do but go help him.

“Are you just going to stand there or come in?” Marinette’s voice laughs across the room, Jason lightly shuts the door behind him. Blue eyes tracing the woman smiling from where she is packing up the leftovers. She lightly adds the last box to the large stack of them sitting on top of the counter. Stepping out from behind the counter she walks up to him, stopping a few feet away. “How have you been?”  
Jason ignores her words and strides over to her, crushing her small body to him. Her arms wrap around his torso, fingers slightly digging into his shirt under the leather jacket. He pulls back, one hand resting on the side of her face as he stares down into wide vibrant eyes, tracing her features. Marinette leans into his touch, letting her eyes shut for a moment before they fly open at the soft brush of lips against her own. As soon as they make eye contact their bodies mold together, the kiss over taking all of her senses. Her hand crawling into his hair, pulling him closer to her as she stands on her toes to reach him. Desperation, awe and care floods into her as he pulls her closer, his hand tugging at her hair - tilting her head as his other arm wraps around her and lifts her. She pulls back with a breathless laugh, grinning up at Jason as he gazes down at her with swirling blue eyes.  
“You’re amazing,” He whispers, letting her slowly slide down to rest back on the ground. “How did you know?”  
“I may or may not have gotten a bad feeling. Plus Plagg, Sass and Fluff warned me that I was needed.” She nuzzles into his palm as his thumb traces her bottom lip. “How are you? How is Tim and Damian?”  
“I’m fine, Tim is on desk duty until B gets his worry under control. Damian hasn’t even gone near the suit since,” Jason’s eyes darken slightly. “I’m worried that B might pull something.”   
“Why don’t you tell me on our walk to the soup kitchen and orphanage?” Marinette breathes, pressing a soft kiss against his jaw before stepping back to the counter. She reaches over it and grabs her bag, slinging that over her shoulder before lifting half the pile and depositing it into Jason’s arms. She grabs the others and leads him back out, locking the door behind them.   
They walk in silence for fifteen minutes before Jason lets out a sigh. “I’m not sure how much you know about everything, but Damian and I have both died - obviously it wasn’t permanent. The thing is, when I first came back to Gotham, no one here knew. I was so angry at B, he never did anything to avenge me - then I found out within three months I got replaced. That didn’t help anything - it has taken a long while for everything to calm down, but even then it will come back every once in a while.” Jason takes a deep breath, his body shaking. Marinette steps closer, letting their arms brush as they keep walking. “This whole thing has brought up a lot of bad memories for all of us. I don’t think I can even look at B right now, Tim won’t talk about it at all - he just has this haunted look in his eyes. And Damian! He’s having nightmares again.”  
“What do you think B will do?”   
“He has always pushed back at the robins, firing us or trying to chase us away when it looked like we were taking too much. The thing is Damian ain’t like the rest of us, he judges his worth on it. To be kicked out of it because of this? After everything he has gone through and done to prove himself?”  
“If any of you need to get away, my doors are always open.” Marinette states, before smiling at the people holding the doors open. They leave all but four boxes at the kitchen, Marinette promising to be back with sweaters for everyone as soon as she can. “My balcony doors will be unlocked at night and there are always blankets on the couch and chairs.”  
“Thanks,” Jason smiles down at her - transferring the boxes to one arm so he can wrap the other around her shoulders.   
They spend the rest of the walk to the orphanage in silence. Staying to play with the kids for a few hours before leaving empty handed. Marinette locks up the bakery behind them, leading Jason’s quiet figure through the kitchen and up to her apartment.   
Upon entering Jason sees a small kitchen area, a small island keeping it from merging with the dinning area. Walking further in he is directed to the couch, where he promptly falls on to it. There is a slightly smaller couch just to the left of this one and a large chair to the right, all of it centered around a simple coffee table. Marinette disappears into what Jason can only guess is the bedroom, he turns his gaze back to the french doors to the right of the tv. A balcony overlooking the city, covered with different plants all blooming. On the walls are pictures of different people, he can’t see many details but Jason can guess they are friends from Paris.  
Marinette comes back out, her skinny jeans and red wool tunic replaced with a large band shirt that hangs off one shoulder and shorts that he can glimpse when she sits down next to him.  
“These should fit,” she places a pair of jogging pants and a simple t-shirt in his lap.   
“Trying to get me naked already?” A grin pulls at his face as she flushes.  
“Not yet,” She fires back, not looking at him. Chuckling he stands up and heads to the bathroom that she pointed to.   
Once changed, they settle on the couch, curling together with something playing softly on the tv in the background. Jason’s hand runs through her dark locks as she rests her head on his chest.  
“How did you figure us out? I never did ask you.”  
“A while back, Bruce did an interview where they broached that topic about the whole “same butt as Batman” thing. Do you remember?” Jason just laughs lightly, nodding his head. “Well it got me thinking and I may have looked up pictures of the two and placed them next to each other. They have the exact same build, not just similar like some sons and brothers have. The exact same.”  
“He did that interview to throw people off his trail.”  
“Didn’t do a very good job of it. Any seamstress worth their salt should be able to account for the kevlar in his suit and make the connection. Besides that, I started putting the disappearances together, when one left and the other showed up. It just kind of fell together.”  
They lapse into silence again, the white noise of the tv softly filling the air. Jason closes his eyes, letting himself relax for the first time in a while. A thought popped into his head.  
“Who were those people you mentioned earlier?”  
“It's not something that you can tell anyone else, not without my knowledge. I don’t want the League to know about them.” Her blue eyes pierce into him. At his nod she lays her head back down. “They are called kwamis, but they are gods. Their powers are able to be utilized by a miraculous, which is how I had the powers I did.”  
“Are there a lot of them?”  
“Just what is in the Miraculous box from what I was told. I’m the guardian for them. My old master passed a long while back - he gave me the mantle.” Marinette nuzzles closer to him, her fingers tangling into his shirt. “He died a couple years back, it was a year after we finally defeated Hawkmoth.”  
“Who?”  
For the next hour Marinette explains everything to him. By the end she is silently crying into his chest, her body curled up. Jason sits up cradling her closer as he softly sings a spanish lullaby, rocking her slowly. After a while Marinette smiles softly up at him - her face stained with tears and eyes trimmed in red. Slowly Jason presses their foreheads together, gazing tenderly at her.  
“We can be all fucked up together.” A snort leaves her as she lightly smacks his shoulder, she presses a brief kiss against his lips before nuzzling into his neck.  
“When do you need to go back?” His phone starts ringing, the light blinding in the barely lit room. “Well that answers that.”  
Jason lets out a long sigh before picking it up. His brow scrunching as he answers it, “What’s up Demon Spawn?” Marinette feels his body tense, leaning back and gazes worriedly at him. “Little bird, hey, no. I’ll be right there. Don’t worry, Give me ten minutes.”  
“Is he alright?” Marinette scouches back as she watches Jason stand up shoving the phone into his pocket - wild blue eyes turn to look down at her.  
“He needs me.”  
“Kaalki,” a small horse shaped creature appears in front of them. “Can you open a portal for me?”  
“Of course! Ready when you are.”  
Marinette stands up, calling for Tikki’s transformation. Turning to glance at Jason’s face, giggling softly she taps his bottom jaw.  
“You might want to close that. Kaalki, these coordinates please.” Holding up her yo-yo Marinette shows the kwami who simply nods, turns and opens a portal for them. “After you.”  
Jason shakes his head before storming though, Marinette right behind him. His eyes take in Nightwing frozen mid yell at Batman, both without their masks. Tim standing up and actually holding a shaking Damian. Marinette hurries over to the two, forcing Tim to sit down before she kneels slightly at Damian’s side. Jason right beside her, completely ignoring Bruce shoving past Dick to get closer. Damian looks up at Jason, his green eyes shining with the tears cascading down his face.  
“Oh, little bird.” Jason opens his arms and only slightly stumbles as Damian jumps into his grasp. Damian wraps his arms around Jason’s neck, hiding his face in the older boy’s neck. Marinette plants herself infront of Bruce as he tries to reach out for Jason’s shoulder, her eyes flashing.  
“F-Father, h-h-he fired m-m-me.” Damian’s voice cracks, his hand wiping at his face. Jason turns his head and hold’s Bruce’s gaze.  
“It’s alright buddy, he’s an asshole anyways.” Jason looks down at Marinette and nods, with a small sigh she has Kaalki open another portal - Marinette stops before following him through. Turning around, biting her lip she looks at Bruce - his face torn with pain.  
“I understand wanting to protect them, but have you ever thought about what your words mean for them? What they do to them?” She takes a deep breath, standing up tall. “You are their father, that means that your words may be law - even more so as Batman. But, they aren’t you. They don’t think like you, they process differently than you. Speaking and showing your feelings may be hard for you, but don’t you think it is better for all of them to know that you care?”  
Taking another breath she nods sharply at him, sending a soft smile at Tim and Dick before stepping through the portal. Bruce stumbles into a chair, his head clasped between his hands.  
“I screwed up...again.”  
“Yeah, B. You did.” Dick sighs, walking past him to Tim. “Now you have to pray you can actually earn Damian’s trust back, and our’s.”

Marinette let’s her transformation drop as she listens to the slight snoring of Damian in Jason’s lap. Tapping his shoulder she jerks her head and leads him into her bedroom, gesturing at the bed before walking back out. A few moments later she is walking back in with some clothes in hand. Passing them over she gently cups Jason’s cheek before walking back out.  
“You sure about letting him have your bed?” Jason questions as he settles down next to her on the couch.  
“I got all this extra furniture because I don’t always make it back to my bed.” Marinette smiles, snuggling into his side. “You two going to be alright?”  
“I’m used to it, but Damian? This isn’t the same as when he first came to us. At that time none of us really thought he would be alright, but he has worked hard to show us he isn’t the same as then. B doing this has him doubting himself. Is he not trustworthy? Did he do something wrong?” Jason leans his head back, eyes shut tight.  
“This had to be hard for him too, Jason.” Marinette whispers, brushing her fingers against his cheek when he turns to her. “Bruce watched his parents die in front of him. Then he had to watch helplessly as you were beaten and then, what he thought, was killed on live TV. Did he handle any of it correctly? No, but this probably scared him with how it could have been. It wouldn’t be the same as last time. He would have lost three sons, all while he was off world with the League.” Marinette leans forward and brushes a kiss against his forehead. “All three of you are precious to him. He was destroyed when you walked out with Damian. Give it time, but don’t completely shut him out.”  
“Not promising anything.” Jason mumbles, earning a small giggle from his companion at his pout.   
“No promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by my mom, Lisa.

**Author's Note:**

> edited by my mother, Lisa.


End file.
